


Livin'on the edge

by PurpleBadBoy



Series: Mi primer Fictober [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Domestic Violence, Español | Spanish, Fictober 2018, Gen, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Orphans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBadBoy/pseuds/PurpleBadBoy
Summary: Las mañanas de domingo no deberían incluir a un policía en su puerta.





	Livin'on the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Morning 
> 
> Algún día escribiré algo que no sea triste, pero ese día no es hoy.  
> Disfruten la lectura.

¿Como debería ser la mañana de domingo perfecta para un niño?  
Tal vez despertar con el olor de panqueques recién hechos combinados con el ligero olor de tocino y del café o té para los padres. Llegar a la cocina, recibir un saludo alegre de la familia antes de sentarse a disfrutar del desayuno.  
Puede que, despertar con un beso en la frente para llamar a desayunar antes de salir de paseó.  
Incluso, tal vez levantarse para ir a la iglesia antes de asistir a un restaurante familiar.

Si, cualquiera de esas formas seria perfecta para una mañana de domingo normal.

Lamentablemente las mañanas de Clint y Barney Barton jamas eran normales. Particularmente, esa mañana era la mañana más anormal en sus jóvenes vidas. 

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los despertaron cuando aun estaba oscuro. Ambos miraron con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño hacia la ventana, donde las luces de una patrulla de policía rompían la semi oscuridad de la calle. Se miraron el uno al otro, alarmados y confundidos. 

Clint miro a su hermano tomar aire antes de salir de la cama esperando a que le siguiera. El rubio tomo su audífono y siguió a su hermano. 

Llegaron juntos a la puerta, pero Barney abrió no sin antes preguntar quien era y que quería. El policía al otro lado, un hombre les respondió que necesitaban a hablar con ellos sobre sus padres. También, pregunto si eran los hijos de Harold y Edith Barton. 

Entonces los dejaron entrar a la sala.

El policía, que se había presentado como "oficial Douglas" estaba acompañado de una mujer que parecía aburrida o cansada, eso hasta que el oficial la presento como "señora Wilson de Servicios Sociales."

Ambos los veían de una forma que Clint no estaba seguro de que significaba, pero le causaba una mala sensación. 

Douglas les explicó que sus padres habían tenido un accidente de auto mientras volvían a casa. Escucho a Barney preguntar si sus padres estaban bien. El policía contestó que no y les dio el pésame.  
La señora Wilson de Servicios Sociales intervino para decirles que tenían que llevarlos a una casa de acogida donde vivirían hasta que algún familiar cercano fuera por ellos. 

Clint dejo de escuchar a partir de ese momento. No estaba seguro de como debería sentirse o si lo que sentía era correcto, porque sentía una especie de alivió y quería sonreír, pero también llorar.

Extrañaría a su madre, extrañaría sus mimos, sus besos, su voz y la forma en que olía. 

"Al menos papá no podrá seguir lastimando a mamá", pensó con alivió. Se pregunto si su madre había sufrido, su su padre la había golpeado antes de entrar al auto y por eso ella no había conducido como les había prometido cuando se habían ido la noche anterior. 

Fue ahí cuando una duda apareció en su infantil mente de ocho años: " ¿Por qué el oficial Douglas había dicho que habían tenido un accidente?", para él resultaba claro que Harold había matado a su mamá y a si mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
